imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Rules
Revised 10.26.14 1. If you join an event of any kind, whether it be a Random Encounter (RE) a Quest or a full-fledged GM Event, by entering play you are giving consent that your character can be killed, possibly permanently in this setting. While permanent death is exceedingly rare, unless you’ve used your character’s one resurrection, it can happen. It can happen because characters did something stupid, something they shouldn’t have or died doing what they believed in and doing the right thing. Whatever the case, once the ruling has been passed down, the matter is final, barring some great and unusual circumstance. Excessive arguing over character death can lead to being banned from events or banned from the channel if done enough. 2. All questions regarding the event and resolves are to be directed to the GM running the event or a designated assistant GM. These questions should NOT be about game mechanics, lore or other extraneous topics. Those can wait till after the event and addressed in whispers. People persistently breaking this rule will be banned from events. 3. Complaining about loot/mechanics/fairness during an event is not the time to complain about loot/mechanics/fairness. As with Rule #1, these things can wait till after the event and be addressed in whispers with an op or the GM of the event. People persistently breaking this rule will be banned from events. 4. Using Mumble for game events is encouraged but not required. Having the ability to speak and explain things during an event is helpful in making the event go faster. If you are on Mumble for an event, do not engage in extraneous conversations while the GM is explaining something. Our Mumble server is imarel.twilightparadox.com, using the default port. No password is required, but a Mumble admin (Tim, Kay or Lee-Paul) will need to approve you. 5. You are required to use character sheets if you participate in events, though you are not required to use the one we provide. However you decide to manage your character, always have your total +to hit and armor rating tagged in every combat post. Failure to do so is giving the GM liberty to give you 0% armor and 50% to hit. 6. You do not need to know what the GM has rolled. This is why rolls, unless specified by the GM are handled in the ops channel. People complaining/demanding to know what the GM rolls persistently will be banned from events. We do not allow you to see the rolls, because in the spirit of using the dice as a guideline, rather than a hard rule, the GM may choose to ‘soften’ a blow or iterate the result in a creative way. 7. Be courteous and be patient. The GM is running an event and likely will not have time to answer your question immediately. Being rude or vocal in the OOC channel will not get your question answered faster, it will however probably get you banned from events or banned from the channel. 8. “The Heroic Enemy” Rule: Often in events, heroes will encounter enemies of unusual quality and stature, much like the heroes themselves and will not be easily vanquished. These Heroic Enemies can plausibly be more resistant and more durable than average opponents and cannot be ‘one-shotted’ by use of spell, or weapon, unless certain stipulations or requirements are met. Sometimes such villains are blessed by their gods, or have other, not otherwise explained gifts that protect them from being easily ended. Category:Rules